User blog:HowILoveIt/When Peace was brought to an end (Chapter 20)
Ivo: Fine. Have at it. I ain't afraid of you. (As Barbara and Ivo start fighting, Alisha begins chatting with Bo-jia) Alisha: Tell me why are we watching this and NOT running for our lives. Bo-jia: I was about to ask you the same thing. We should lea- Ivo: DONE! (Alisha and Bo-jia turn around to see Barbara and Steve lying on the floor, unconcious) Ivo: Hooo! Next time, give a man a REAL challenge. Now, you two, come with me. Alisha: Huh? Why? Ivo: It's not safe out here. The streets are all of a sudden filled with bloody murderers. Alisha: What? Bo-jia: He's not wrong, Alisha. Notice this scar on my face? Shu-hui. ***** just ran to me with a- Alisha: Don't get into detail with a random encounter you had with a woman with duck lips. I rather have Ivo explain it all to me since it looks like he knows some stuff. Ivo: Thanks, Alisha. So, listen... I was going for my usual midnight stroll and all of a sudden, I hear Stéphanie screaming "HELP! ALPHONSE IS GONNA KILL ME" and Millie shouting "DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING ELSE BETTER TO DO THAN TO TRY TO KILL ME, HIROMI?!" The one with the weird looking nose, BTW. The one who's Takashi's niece is at the hospital. Alisha: I know that. Ivo: And, I think I heard one or two of the killers say "Long live Matt" or something like that. Dunno what that blonde fellow has to do with any of this but- (Alisha's eyes widen as she says with a stressed tone in her voice) Alisha: I don't think it's the blonde one they're talking about. Ivo: Huh? There's another Matt? Never knew. (Alisha then lowers her eyelids as she could not believe what came out of Ivo's mouth) Alisha: Are you ******* kidding me, Ivo? Ivo: I ain't big on politics. Anyway, enough chit-chat. TO THE SAFE HEAVEN! (Alisha and Bo-jia then follow Ivo to somewhere safe from all danger. Understood from what Ivo said, Matt has more allies than Fritz. It probably heightens the chance that Steve was one of them. Meanwhile, back with the now blown up hospital) Tyrone: Matt's gonna reward me big time for this. Miyu: Matt? What does he have to do with this? Tyrone: Oh, nothing. Just that he sent me to finish what Fritz started. To be more blunt, he sent me to kill you and your best friend. Now, if you could just stay still... Miyu: NO! (Miyu got up and ran in a limp and hurt way, due to her not being fully recovered. She went to find Lucía and try to take her to safety while Tyrone had an obvious objective) Miyu: Ah! LUCÍA! WHERE ARE YOU?! Ow, ****, my legs! **** you, Fritz. LUCÍA! (Tyrone tried to hit Miyu's head with a hachet by throwing it, but failed, as he got hit by a rock in the head) Shouta: HEY, ******! (Tyrone turns around while rubbing his head in pain) Shouta: Time for your daily check up. Tyrone: Oh, come on. Shouta, you're too weak. It isn't even a fair match. Shouta: Don't rub in the fact that you're better than me in everything. It ain't gonna do **** to me. Tyrone: Ho ho ho, then come here, old man. Show me what you're made of. To be continued... Category:Blog posts